


Family, Sex and Love [fic + podfic]

by pommedeplume



Series: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Engagement, Explicit Consent, F/M, Family, Ginny Weasley POV, Healthy Relationships, Hermione Granger POV, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Misogyny, Multi, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, POV Alternating, POV Bisexual Character, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Pansexual Character, Patriarchy, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamorous Triad, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Social Justice, Social Justice Warrior Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(June 2004) Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have been invited over to sit down and talk with Ron's sister Ginny and her boyfriend Harry Potter. Unfortunately, Ron isn't prepared for the revelations that await...</p><p>Edited: August 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family, Sex and Love [fic + podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic  
> Duration: 11 min  
> Size: 27MB  
> Download: [mp3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/llmy9a4ucc4zo3a/Family%2C%20Sex%20and%20Love.mp3)

"Bit unusual isn't it?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione responded as she pulled on her blouse, pushing her bushy natural hair through as best she could.

"Them inviting us over like this. Just out of nowhere," Ron said, straightening his vest as he looked in the mirror.

Now pulling up her skirt, Hermione said, "They've invited us over before."

"Well, yeah. But I mean… it's been awhile hasn't it," Ron said, checking the zipper of his trousers.

"I'm not sure I see your point," Hermione said, putting on her shoes.

"My point is, they mostly come over here now. Or we go to the Burrow. If they are inviting us over there it must be something big," Ron said, putting on his shoes as well.

"Such as?" Hermione said and sat down while she waited for Ron to get to his point and stop messing with his clothes. He kept checking and rechecking his zipper. Hermione had never seen someone so worried about the possibility of their cock popping out at an embarrassing moment.

"Ginny's pregnant. I'd bet anything," Ron said.

"It has been known to happen," Hermione said. "Pregnancy is a common result of sex."

"Yeah. But unmarried? It's not right," Ron said.

Hermione glared at him. "What do you mean it's not right?"

"If Harry thinks my sister is good enough to fuck and get pregnant then she's good enough to marry," Ron said.

Hermione groaned. Not this again, she thought.

"Ron, Harry and Ginny are adults and are capable of making their own decisions. They don't need to be judged by you!"

"Yes, but, Hermione it reflects badly on my sister!" Ron said.

"That's only because society, both wizard and Muggle, shames women for wanting and enjoying sex and we're only expected to have it for the pleasure of our husbands! And it's the twenty-first century, for Merlin's sake! We should be passed this!" Hermione yelled.

"You do have sex for my pleasure!" Ron said.

"I have sex for our pleasure, Ronald," Hermione said. Of course, she secretly thought to herself that she frankly wasn't getting any pleasure from their sex life at all but she held her tongue for now. That was a conversation for a different day.

"I'm just saying that if he cares about how people see Ginny then he should marry her. Because whether it's society or not she's gonna look bad!" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head and turned away. If only she could get Ron to understand. Someday, she thought. Maybe. But not today.

"Let's go," Hermione said. "The taxi's waiting."

As they headed out the door she added in a sarcastic tone, "We should make sure the cabbie sees our wedding rings. Wouldn't want him to look poorly on me."

"If you think it'd help," Ron said.

"I was joking!" Hermione said.

"Oh. Sorry!" Ron said, and they got inside.

* * *

"What?" Ron said in disgust. "You're… You're cheating on my sister with Neville?"

"No, Ronald, that's not what Harry said at all," Hermione said.

Ron stood up and paced around, behind the sofa. Ginny knew Ron wouldn't react well but she honestly thought he'd be more confused than angry.

"Ron, Harry and I are in love with Neville," Ginny said with sincerity.

"In love?" Ron said exasperated, continuing his pacing. Then he stopped and said, "Wait. Harry, do you let Neville fuck my sister?"

"Ron!" Hermione said, smacking him on the shoulder and glaring at him.

"Shut up!" Harry said. "What we do isn't your business and we're only telling you because you're our family and we want you to feel like you're a part of our lives. And you're my best friend, or have you forgotten?"

Ron stared at Harry and for a moment Ginny thought Harry had got through to Ron but then Ron looked away and shook his head.

"This doesn't look good for my sister," Ron said, seemingly to himself.

"Ron, it's called polyamory. It's perfectly normal. Lots of people practice it. It's just another way of expressing and feeling love. It's just a different sort of relationship and it's no more or less valid than any other," Hermione said. Ron sighed and sat back down next to her on Harry's couch.

Hermione took one of her dark skinned hands and rubbed the back of Ron's pale skinned neck. Ron seemed to be relaxing for the moment but Ginny worried it was only temporary, especially considering they weren't done with the big revelations.

"This was not what I expected," Ron said quietly, his head in hands. Hermione, who was still rubbing his neck, made a sympathetic face at Harry and Ginny.

"Well… that's not the only thing we invited you over to tell you," Ginny said.

"Oh, Merlin," Ron said and buried his face in his hands. "What now? Are you fucking Luna too?" Ron said, sarcastically.

Ginny fought the urge to say that she had fucked Luna Lovegood but she realized it wasn't the time or the place and it really wasn't any of her brother's business.

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

"Is it Harry's?" Ron said in a worried tone.

"It's ours. Honestly, Ron, I know how to brew birth control potions, very well, thank you very much," Ginny said, becoming increasingly fed up with her brother's attitude.

"How far along are you?" Hermione asked.

"About ten weeks," Ginny said.

"Congratulations," Hermione said.

"Cheers," Ginny replied and looked over at Harry who was beginning to look very tense. She knew he was excited about the next announcement and took one of his dark skinned hands in one of her pale ones.

"Okay, so there's one more thing," Harry said and Ginny saw Hermione smile at Ron. Ron oddly still seemed lost. She didn't think he had yet recovered from the reveal of their relationship with Neville.

"Ginny and I… we're getting married!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione clasped her hands together and rocked back in her seat and said, "That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you both."

"What… what about Neville?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Are you going to marry him too?" Ron asked.

"Okay. That's enough mate," Harry said.

"No! I'm being serious, Harry," Ron said.

"No, we're not going to marry Neville," Harry said.

"Actually, there's not really any legal support for that. Not in our world or the Muggle world," Hermione said. "It's unfortunate. I hope it changes." Ginny admired Hermione's devotion to social justice causes. She wished she had her dedication.

"Have you set a date?" Hermione asked.

"October twelfth. It's a Saturday," Ginny answered.

"Are you going to tell Mum all of this?" Ron asked. He was calmer but Ginny could still see he was still a little agitated, and a good deal confused. But he seemed to be trying.

"The marriage and the pregnancy, absolutely. I don't think we're ready to tell her about Neville," Ginny replied.

Ron nodded and said, "Makes sense. She might not understand."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm trying! This is all a lot to take in all at once you know! I guess… I guess I thought you and Harry were happy. What do you need Neville for?"

Ginny sighed and said, "Ron, we don't need Neville. We want Neville. And Harry and I are happy! This wasn't some ploy to save our relationship. This is something we wanted and Neville wanted!"

Ron exhaled and said, "Okay. I'm not sure I get it but I can accept it. You're family."

"Thank you, Ron," Ginny said then went over to her brother and embraced him. Harry hugged Hermione and then he and Ginny switched.

After they were all seated again Ron asked, "So Ginny, are you going to take Harry's surname? When Hermione decided not to change her name to Weasley I thought Mum was going to disown us both."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Once I explained to her how strongly I felt about holding onto my Muggle surname and keeping that tie to the Muggle world and that I don't agree with the tradition of wives having to take their husband's names she understood," Hermione said.

"I think I am going to take Harry's name, actually. I hope you don't think less of me for that, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Of course not. It's a personal decision. The important part is that it's your choice to make," Hermione said.

"Oh man. Mum's probably half expecting you to keep Weasley, after Hermione's big speech. She might be disappointed," Ron said.

"Mum will be okay," Ginny replied. Ron smiled and nodded.

"Have you thought of names for the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said proudly. "James or Lily."

* * *

Several hours later, Hermione and Ron were back at home and Hermione walked into their bedroom and fell backwards onto the bed, feeling very tired. All the socializing had drained her energy pretty badly. Being at home was making her happy. Ron came in the room and sat down on the bed next to her. He looked puzzled.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing really. Still trying to process everything. Neville? Having sex with my sister and my best friend?" Ron said.

"Sounds like it's about than sex, love," Hermione said.

"I want them to be happy. I really do. And I'm glad he's finally marrying her. And a baby! I'm going to be an uncle!" Ron said.

"You are an uncle, you nitwit!" Hermione said. Somehow Ron had forgot that three of his brothers already had children.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Ron said. "Well I'm going to be an uncle… again!"

"Yes. Yes you will," Hermione said and then stretched, letting out a groan of satisfaction. Ron looked down at her and smiled.

"What about us, Hermione?" Ron said.

"What do you mean? Are you asking if we can have a lover? Because I was thinking about Victor Krum-" Hermione started to say before Ron quickly interrupted saying, "No! I meant… you know… babies!"

"Oh. I'm not ready for that Ron. It's a big responsibility and I feel like there are things I still want to do with my life right now, and children would swallow a lot of that time up," Hermione said.

"Well, we can still try anyway!" Ron said, leaning over to kiss her, which he did softly and then pulled away.

"We can keep fucking if that's what you mean. But don't expect me to stop taking birth control potion!" Hermione said then leaned up to kiss him back.

Ron kissed Hermione hard and slid a hand slowly up her leg and then up her skirt where he rubbed her through her knickers. Hermione let out a moan. This felt good but she wasn't sure she had the energy right now.

"Ron, I'm tired. I want to but I just can't move. I want to stay in this spot," Hermione said.

Ron pulled his hand away and then said, "Okay. Though even if you don't want to move there are still things I can do."

"Ron, if you think I'm interested in laying here exhausted while you pound away, you've got another thing coming," Hermione said.

"That's not what I meant," Ron said then licked his lips suggestively and started to crawl between her legs.

"Oh! Well… I might be alright with that," Hermione said.

Ron wasn't a great lover but there was at least one thing he wasn't terrible at, Hermione thought as Ron pulled her knickers off with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more Ron/Hermione? You can bookmark or subscribe to my Ron/Hermione series for updates.


End file.
